


The Kingslayer's Mercy

by TerribleAndRed



Series: Twin Peaks [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Butts, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Cersei, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, House Lannister, Incest, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Jaime Lannister, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Pegging, Queen Cersei Lannister, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Strap-Ons, Twincest, gold - Freeform, jaime lannister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed
Summary: How Jaime Lannister convinced Queen Cersei to give Olenna a painless death: by letting her use him as her sex toy. Since some have said the sex parts seem unrealistic-the seemingly-difficult to perform sexual activity here is based on lived experience ;)





	The Kingslayer's Mercy

After the Small Council meeting—it was very small these days, with only Qyburn, Cersei, and himself—Jaime made sure to enter Cersei’s chambers about twenty minutes after she did to avoid eliciting any suspicious whispers.  _ As if everyone doesn’t already know _ , he thought, but he had become so accustomed to trying to hide their relationship that even though Cersei was now sloppier about hiding it (“I’m the queen of the seven kingdoms,” she’d gloated, “I can do as I please.”) he was conditioned towards discretion. He had almost killed the Stark boy to hide their affair; after such an extreme move, he could not simply flaunt his secret because Cersei was now Queen.

He knocked on the door, and heard her voice say “come in.” He opened the door and walked in to find her already naked, pacing the room excitedly. As he took in the sight of her firm backside and graceful long neck—those potions Qyburn kept giving her for hair growth still weren’t working—he slyly bowed and said, “your grace,” and winked at her. She paused and then kept on pacing. “What is on your mind?” he asked. “The plan for sacking Highgarden is all set. Bur something is troubling you.”

She stopped and approached him, taking his head into her hands and then slipping off his jacket. “It’s the old cunt, Olenna. Every time I tried bringing up my plans for her, you seemed to change the subject rather quickly. But I know what I want. She needs to suffer for plotting to have her smirking whore of a granddaughter use our son”—Jaime winced at the mention of Tommen, suddenly feeling hurt—“for her own gain, and for all the ways she tried to undermine me, and us. Do you know she once called me ‘the famous tart, Queen Cersei?’ How dare she, when I’ve only ever been yours.” She grabbed Jaime by the back of his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, biting his lip, then his ear, before pulling back while keeping her arms around his waist. Her eyes flashed with excitement. Cersei never looked more aroused—or more beautiful—than when she was plotting the demise of her enemies. “I have a few ideas. House Bolton may be gone, but we know their methods. Grandma might be in for a bit of a public flaying.” Cersei smirked and then burst into laughter, and while Jaime stayed in her arms, he struggled not to flinch at this thought. Olenna Tyrell was a schemer, yes, but he couldn’t help but respect her. And he couldn’t help but see some of Cersei in her. Both women would do anything for their families, and both women could cut down any man with a sneer or a cutting remark. And she had already seen the demise of her entire family— wasn’t that suffering enough? After the deaths of his children, Jaime already knew how painful it was to lose the people you loved most.

Cersei looked into Jaime’s eyes, smirked, and then got down onto her knees, unbuttoning his pants. “I have another idea as well. I might prefer this one,” she said as she unbuttoned. “Why not make her endure what I endured? She has a far more grotesque body, and so many more sins to hide than I do. Let everyone see what’s under that veil. Ser Gregor can chant ‘shame!’ behind her as she walks naked, her tits sagging to her knees, from where her family’s ashes lie to the Red Keep, where he’ll then behead her.” This talk wasn’t particularly arousing for Jaime, and as Cersei finally pulled down his pants, she frowned when she saw he was not erect. “What, that doesn’t excite you?” she asked, standing up and arching an eyebrow. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed, and he took off his shirt.

“Oh, she’s going to die.” he said. “We can’t sack Highgarden without killing her, of course. But  have some ideas of my own.”

“Oh do you, clever boy?” Cersei laughed bitterly. “We both know only I ever truly listened when Father talked about how to deal with our enemies, but go ahead. I’m sure your ideas will amuse me.”

“Well Olenna…  she’s a wicked schemer, a mastermind who did everything she could do to make our family suffer.” He grabbed Cersei’s hand as they lay down with his one good hand. “So why not make her suffer the way our son suffered? With poison?”

Cersei squeezed his hand tighter as they gazed into each others’ green eyes. “Tell me more.”

“The strangler, they call it. That’s what killed Joffrey. Would it not be poetic to see her die the same way he did? She’ll be even more hideous with her eyes bulging, mouth foaming, calling out for her dead family.” What Jaime didn’t tell Cersei was that he had already spoken to Qyburn about the poison, and knew of a few that were less potent and would provide a more painless death. But he could not tell Cersei that, despite everything, he still respected Olenna Tyrell enough to let her die with some dignity.

Cersei looked contemplative. “I understand your thinking. But that’s not enough. This woman wanted to  _ ruin _ us,” she insisted, and squeezed his penis. Jamie yelped. “She needs to suffer more than she could possibly imagine.”

“Well, I’m sure seeing her least-favorite person on the Iron Throne makes her suffer a great deal” he remarked, and Cersei grabbed his penis again, too hard. This time, he screamed out loud. “Don’t jest about my power,” she reminded him sternly. “I didn’t mean to,” he replied, and ruffled her hair. “I just wanted to lighten the mood a bit, so the rest of our evening can be more fun.” Cersei clasped his one good hand between her two hands. “Then make it more fun.” 

Jaime grinned widely, and flipped Cersei around, her butt facing upwards. She shrieked with delight as he flipped her, and he then placed his mouth at the edge of her butthole and vaginal opening and inserted his tongue inside, roaming it around as she moaned with pleasure. “Harder, harder,” she begged, and as always, he followed her order. Even her ass tasted the way he imagined gold would taste—rich and beautiful. He eventually moved his tongue further down to eat out her pussy from behind, and as he did so, she rose onto all fours, bent over so that he could reach all of it, from where her butthole met her vaginal opening to her clit. Jaime missed seeing masses of golden hair fall all over the bed whenever she bent over as they had before her Walk of Atonement, but he still loved her and admired her cat-like stance and graceful body. He eat her out furiously from behind, then lowered himself under the soft golden pubic hairs, first admiring her body from below, then eating her out from underneath her. Cersei’s sighs of pleasure were a murmur, then a moan, then a roar as she came. She collapsed upon his body with pleasure, then grabbed his torso to move his face under hers, and they kissed with enough passion as if it was their last moment together. She enjoyed tasting herself in his mouth, on his tongue, and as her leg moved to encircle his body, she felt that his penis was erect. “I will let you do as you desire,” she whispered in his ear, “you can poison the old cunt. But only after I get to use you as I want.” “As  _ you  _ want?” he replied. “As I want,” she murmured into his ear, before biting it. She sprang up from the bed quickly, startling him, and he turned over, craning his neck upwards while lying down to see where she’d want, she rifled through her drawer, and then took out the gold box. Jaime bit his lip with excitement; the gold box contained their favorite toy, and he knew the routine. She looked him in the eyes and raised and eyebrow, and then smirked. “Turn around, slave.” “Yes, my queen” he responded.

As he lay face-forward on the bed, his face submerged in the pillows, he felt her long fingers rub warm lubricating oil inside the opening of his ass.  _ Oh, the warmth, the calm before the storm _ , he thought to himself. Cersei took the strap-on, made out of pure gold, out of the golden box, and thrust her legs through the harness and tightened it around her shapely hips. Without warning, she sharply thrust inside him, and he yelped. “Cry harder, slave,” she commanded, and he screamed with pleasure as she thrust inside him with the ferocity of a lioness, his rectum feeling whole with the family gold inside it. She’d never thrust so fiercely.  _ She’s more aroused than ever when she’s just been plotting an enemy’s death _ , he thought at the back of his mind—his conscious mind was filled only with ecstasy. He felt one of Cersei’s hands grasp his penis as she rode him like a horse, and she began to rub her hand up, down, and around his cock, getting him off while getting herself off by using him as her toy. “Yes!” they both shouted, so loudly that any servant could hear. Cersei penetrated him while jerking him off until he came, and her thrusts with the strap-on then became less and less intense, until she gave one final, painful yet beautiful push inside him. He screamed with pleasure, and she withdrew. 

Cersei dropped down into bed, and they faced one another as she took off the harness and stroked the golden strap-on, then licked it all over and sucked on it. “I like having the taste of you inside me,” she said, and she noticed that he had been biting his bottom lip so hard for so long that it was imprinted with tooth marks. She flung the toy off the bed and grabbed his body close to hers, and as they kissed he stroked the soft, bare nape of her neck and behind her ears. After some cuddling, she lay her head on his chest. “You were a good slave, so I will give you what you want. Poison the old cunt at Highgarden tomorrow. And make sure she suffers. I’ll want to know. I’ll want to know everything”

Jaime already had packed the less potent poison, but this was for him alone to know. “Anything for you, my queen,” he said, as he stroked her short blonde hair with his good hand. She looked up into his eyes and smiled, and then looked down again, falling asleep peacefully in tune with the rhythm of his heartbeat as she rest her head on his chest. 


End file.
